


Keen Green Eyes

by jraam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, Other, POV Second Person, Vampires, Vampirism, race neutral, volkihar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds beauty in the smallest things, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> gender and race neutral prose about traveling with serana at your side

For all she complains about the weather and the sunlight, she really does enjoy being out in the world again.

She finds beauty in the smallest things, honestly. You've looked behind yourself to make sure she's still there and found her crouched down examining a flower.

She seems to love water, though. She always comments on how gorgeous the landscape is when you're looking over water, all blues and greens and shimmering like glass. Trees, too; she likes trying to line up stars at night through the spaces between the leaves, and likes watching the trees in the distance to track a gust of wind.

She just... She always has this quiet contentment to her. Her gaze darts to anything that catches her eye.

She looks so happy. Even after long, tough battles, where you've both nearly been killed and only barely gotten out of it, she'll laugh with relief and bump her forehead to yours.

You hope to spend a long, long time with her at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
